Shūkurō Tsukishima
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Dusza (Fullbringer) | urodziny = 4 lutegoManga Bleach; Tom 51 profile postaci | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 198 cm | waga = 73 kg | grupa krwi = B | przynależność = Kūgo Ginjō | poprzednia przynależność = Xcution | poprzedni zawód = Lider Xcution | bazy operacyjne = Naruki, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = ? | fullbring = Book of the End | debiut w mandze = Tom 49, Rozdział 429 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 344 | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = Daisuke Ono | angielski głos = Matthew Mercer }} był tajemniczą osobą używającą Fullbring. Był liderem Xcution. Wygląd Tsukishima był wysokim, młodym mężczyzną z długimi, ciemnymi włosami. Nosił koszulę z długim rękawem z kołnierzykiem, szelki i ciemne spodnie. Miał bliznę nad lewym okiem. Osobowość Jako osoba, Shūkurō wydawał się zimny, spokojny i zdecydowany. Rani Uryū bez większego wyrazu wysiłku i wahania, przyznając się do czynu bez cienia wyrzutów sumienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 438, strona 19 Posiadał również pewien poziom inteligencji. Był w stanie zorganizować i stworzyć grupy, podczas opracowywania planu, jak pozbawić ich mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 441, strony 8-9 Historia thumb|left|190px|Młody Tsukishima z Ginjō jako Shinigami Jako dziecko, Tsukishima spotkał Shinigami - Kūgo Ginjō, który po odkryciu, że Shūkurō jest taki sam jak on, pocieszał go i powiedział mu, że od tego dnia Tsukishima będzie z nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 477, strony 17-18 Od tego momentu uczył Tsukishimę jak używać swoich mocy i jak walczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 478, strona 2 Jakiś czas później spotkał innych FullbringerówManga Bleach; Rozdział 470, strona 18, a mianowicie Rirukę, Yukio, Jackie i Giriko, gdzie dołączyć jeszcze Kūgo tworząc Xcution.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 471, strony 12-13 Według Kūgo, jakiś czas temu Tsukishima zebrał kilku różnych ludzi ze zdolnościami Fullbring, aby pozbyć się tych zdolności. Wymyślił plan, by przekazać swoje moce Przedstawicielowi Shinigami, tworząc grupę zwaną Xcution. Zanim jednak ten plan miał zostać wykorzystany, Shūkurō zmienił nastawienie i wykorzystał swoje zdolności. Teraz Ginjō ma teorię, że nowym celem Tsukishimy jest trzymanie Ichigo Kurosakiego z dala od nich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strona 19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 441, strony 6-10 Jak później ujawniono, jest to kłamstwem stworzonym przez Fullbring Shūkurō w celu idealnego oszukania Ichigo, ponieważ Kūgo był straszny w aktorstwie, jak twierdzi Tsukishima. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459, strony 5-7 Kūgo powiedział, że przez Shūkurō ludzie załamali się psychicznie przez jego Fullbring, dodając i zmieniając informacje we wspomnieniach, które najwyraźniej powodują, że osoba później staje się "bezużyteczna".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 462, strona 12 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, Xcution upadło pod wpływem Fullbringu Tsukishimy i jest jednym z czarnych charakterów w misternym planie kradzieży Fullbringu Ichigo, by wzmocnić własny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459, strona 4Manga Bleach; Rozdział 462, strona 15 Fabuła Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Tsukishima „atakuje” Uryū Kiedy Uryū Ishida czeka na zewnątrz domu Ichigo, zauważa Tsukishimę na pobliskim dachu. Shūkurō odchodzi, lecz Uryū zanim podąża. Używając swojej prędkości, Tsukishima jest w stanie zaskoczyć Uryū i ciąć go po ramieniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 429, strony 15-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 429, strona 19 thumb|190px|left|Orihime konfrontuje się z Tsukishimą Jakiś czas później po ataku na Uryū Ishidę, Shūkurō Tsukishima wysyła Moe Shishigawarę, aby zaatakował dziewczynę, która nazywa się Orihime Inoue, ale mówi mu, że nie musi nic robić, ponieważ wierzy, że Shishigawara nie zaszkodzi dziewczynie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 438, strony 8-9 Jak Moe staje do walki przeciwko Orihime, i chcąc ją zaatakować, pojawia się Tsukishima, który mówi dziewczynie, że on był tym, który zaatakował Uryū Ishidę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 438, strony 17-19 thumb|right|190px|Shūkurō przebija Orihime Tsukishima przedstawia się Orihime, ale przerywa mu Shishigawara, twierdząc, że będzie mógł się nią zająć dla niego i stara się z nią walczyć. Shūkurō mówi mu, by poszedł do domu, ale Shishigawara odmawia. Tsukishima zamyka swoja książkę i przypomina Moe, że powiedział mu, że nic nie trzeba robić i pyta, dlaczego on tam nadal stoi. Shishigawara mówi, że chce być przydatny. Shūkurō następnie wyciąga zakładkę z książki, i mówi, że teraz nie wie, gdzie skończył czytać Zakładka zamienia się w miecz. Prosi Shishigawarę, że ponosi, aby nic nie robił, bo ponosi winę za utraconą stronę. Widząc miecz, Orihime pyta go, czy to Zanpakutō. Tsukishima odpowiada, że nie; bo tak naprawdę to jego Fullbring - Book of the End. Mówi Orihime, że może się zrelaksować, bo nie planuje nic w tym czasie, a zamiast tego, ukarze Moe, który nie wykonuje rozkazów. Inoue przesuwa się przed Shishigawarę, co powoduje, że Tsukishima zwraca na to uwagę i mówi, że jest dobroduszna dla wszystkich, którym stanie się krzywda, mimo że to wróg. Orihime zaprzecza i podaje powód, że skoro zaatakował Uryū, nie pozwoli mu odejść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 439, strony 7-16 Odwraca się i mówi, że jej rozumowanie jest nudne. Kiedy Inoue chce użyć mocy, zostaje zaatakowana od tyłu, i wydaje się, że jest poważnie ranna, jednak nie widać żadnych obrażeń fizycznych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strony 3-6Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strona 10 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima rozmawia z Moe o następnym celu Moe kicha na Tsukishimę podczas jedzenia posiłku, co skłoniło Shūkurō do przybicia chłopaka widelcem do stołu i pytając, czy może kontynuować rozmowę. Dodaje, że Shishigawara nie musi już nic robić w zakresie Orihime i nalega, by się zatrzymał gdy nazywa się uczniem. Choć Moe protestuje, Tsukishima mówi mu, że nie ma potrzeby kontaktować się znów z Inoue. Potem zastanawia się, czy przypuścić atak na Sado, czy Ichigo, zastanawiając się, co Kūgo by na to powiedział, gdyby przypuścił atak bezpośrednio.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 442, strony 17-19 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima przybywa do Xcution Później, podczas treningu Ichigo z Jackie Tristan, Tsukishima przybywa do bazy Xcution i przecina do niej drzwi. Kūgo zszokowany ogląda wtargnięcie Shūkurō. Tsukishima zauważa, że minęło trochę czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania. Mówi do Giriko, że nie pije za dużo, a do Yukio by więcej czytał. Ginjō domaga się od Tsukishimy wyjaśnień, czemu się tutaj przyszedł, ale Shūkurō mówi, że nie widzi Jackie oraz Riruki. Tsukishima zauważa akwarium i zakłada, że się tam ukrywają. Kūgo chce powstrzymać Shūkurō, ale atakuje akwarium, a Ginjō na niego krzyczy, lecz jest już za późno, gdyż akwarium zostało przecięte na pół. Nagle wybuch czarnej energii wydostaje się z obiektu. Tsukishima mówi, że jest to ciekawe, gdy widzi Ichigo w Shihakushō utworzonym z czarnego Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 17-19 thumb|190px|left|Tsukishima przytłacza Ichigo Tsukishima zauważa wygląd Ichigo i chwali jego szkolenie wewnątrz Dollhouse Riruki, stwierdzając, że jest zaskoczony umiejętnością panowania nad mocą do tej pory. Tsukishima jest szyderczo urażony, kiedy Ichigo pyta go o imię, zastanawiając się, dlaczego członkowie Xcution nie poinformowali go o Przedstawicielem Shinigamim. Zanim skończy się przedstawiać, Sado atakuje go chroniąc Kurosakiego, jednakże gdy Ichigo realizuje swoją tożsamość kiedy Shūkurō zaatakował Uryū i Orihime, nawiązuje się krótka walka pomiędzy nimi. Początkowo Tsukishima komplementuje umiejętności Ichigo, ale atakuje go, aby pokazać, że nadal są niekompletne. Zmusza Fullbring Ichigo do cofnięcia się do punktu, że nie może spowodować uszkodzenia po upadku po mocnym uderzeniu Tsukishimy. Shūkurō naciera na rannego Ichigo, ale zauważa, że na jego drodze stoi miecz Kūgo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 445, strony 5-19 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima walczy z Kūgo Tsukishima następnie kpi z pomocy Kūgo, skoro naprawdę próbuje się wtrącić w walkę, ale Kūgo odpowiada, że to on się wtrąca. Shūkurō mówi Kūgo, że jeśli chce walczyć to umrze. Obaj następnie się ścierają. Ginjō próbuje zaatakować Tsukishimę z góry, ale ten unika ataku i stara się ciąć Kūgo od dołu, lecz ten wyskakuje w górę i uwalnia energię, która spada na Tsukishmę. Shūkurō wychodzi z wybuchu w nienaruszonym stanie i udaje mu się lekko zranić Fullbringera na czole. Ichigo nagle pojawia się za Tsukishimą. Shūkurō pyta się Kurosakiego, jak może rozwijać się tak szybko. Mówi, że jego moc bardzo zbliżyła się do pierwotnego poziomu. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Yukio, który wykorzystuje swój Fullbring, aby go powstrzymać od kontaktu z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 446, strony 1-19 Shūkurō pyta się chłopaka, czy nie lepszym pomysłem byłoby zamknięcie właśnie jego w środku. Yukio mówi, że jest mu przykro iż go rozczarował, ale nie miał wystarczająco baterii, aby go "zapisać" oraz że nie dlatego "zapisał" Ichigo. Yukio następnie mówi mu, że tłum zaczyna się gromadzić i ktoś może zadzwonić po policję i straż pożarną. Riruka następnie staje za Tsukishimą trzymając Love Gun. Mężczyzna to komentuje, a dziewczyna mówi, że wie co potrafi, gdyż sam go stworzył. Potem każe mu się wynosić, a Yukio mówi, że biorą ze sobą Ichigo. Prosi go, aby stąd poszedł, chyba że chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 447, strony 1-5 Kiedy Yukio odchodzi, niepostrzeżenie Tsukishima tnie Sado, lecz nie pozostawia fizycznej rany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 449, strony 9-10 190px|thumb|left|Tsukishima czeka na Ichigo w jego domu Kiedy Ichigo wraca do domu z treningu, Yuzu wita go w drzwiach i mówi, że ma niespodziankę. Zabiera go do pokoju, a gość czekający na Kurosakiego to kuzyn Shu, w którego wpatruje się Ichigo. Chłopak jest przerażony, że ma z nim do czynienia. Siostra zakłada, że brat jest kompletnie zaskoczony, gdyż nie widział go od pogrzebu dziadka Rin. Shūkurō wita zszokowanego Ichigo i mówi, że dawno się nie widzieli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strony 17-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo uderza Tsukishimę Karin i Yuzu wyjaśniają bratu jak Tsukishima pojawił się w domu i przeprasza ich za kłopot. Ichigo chwyta go za kołnierz domagając się wyjaśnień, dlaczego tu jest. Karin i Yuzu próbują oderwać Ichigo od Shūkurō, ale dzwonek od drzwi to przerywa. Tsukishima mówi, że musi to być Keigo i pozostali. Tatsuki zaczyna wykładać Ichigo żeby nie wracał tak późno do domu, a Tsukishima mówi Kurosakiemu, że to on ich zwołał i powinien też zadzwonić do Sado i Orihime. Kiedy rozmawia przez telefon, Ichigo atakuje go, przez co odrzuciło Tsukishimę, przy okazji niszcząc szybę. Arisawa krzyczy na Kurosakiego czemu uderzył swojego krewnego. Chłopak następnie ucieka. Shūkurō potem idzie po Ichigo, który jest w domu Ikumi, która mówi, że go dopinguje. Kurosaki raz jeszcze ucieka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 453, strony 1-17 thumb|190px|left|Tsukishima zraniony w ramię po ataku Ichigo Po tym, jak Yukio wprowadził Ichigo i Ginjō z lasu, z domu wychodzi Tsukishima by się na spokojnie przywitać. Ichigo dostaje szału i chce natychmiast zaatakować Shūkurō, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Kūgo. Niezrażony Tsukishima nalega by się uspokoił, mówiąc, że jest nieuzbrojony. Następnie stwierdza, że że nie chce z nimi walczyć i zaprasza, wy weszli do środka. Kurosaki myśli, że w domu są pułapki, ale Shūkurō, mówi, że ma nadzieję że Ichigo żartuje, bo gdyby chciał zastawić na nich pułapkę, zrobiłby ją w lesie. Yukio zgadza się i mówi Ichigo i Ginjō by weszli do domu. Kiedy Ichigo ucieka po raz kolejny z pokoju, gdzie znajdują się przyjaciele i jego rodzina pod mocą Tsukishimy, Kurosaki wbiega do pokoju gdzie znajdują się członkowie Xcution. Mówi, że myślał iż Ichigo go nienawidzi, ale to musi być pomyłką, skoro Kurosaki przeszedł całą drogę by to zobaczyć. W połowie rozmowy pojawia się Kūgo, który niszczy schody, żeby nikt po nich nie wszedł (z wyjątkiem Yukio, który może podążyć za ich śladem). Ginjō wzywa Ichigo do walki, który aktywuje Fullbring. Tsukishima jest zaskoczony, jak szybko Kurosaki może unikać ataków i następnie odcina ramię Shūkurō. Fullbringer gratuluje chłopakowi za opanowanie Fullbringu w tak krótkim czasie. Kiedy Ichigo chce zabić Shūkurō, pojawiają się Orihime i Sado by uniemożliwić atak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strony 2-19 right|thumb|190px|Orihime i Sado chronią Shūkurō Walka pomiędzy Ichigo i Tsukishimą trwa nadal, a Tsukishima zaciekle atakuje Kurosakiego. Ichigo jednak zdobywa niewielką przewagę i zaskakuje go, gdy wypuszcza Getsugę Tenshō, lecz Shūkurō blokuje atak i przepuszcza w bok. Tsukishima myśli, że w Fullbringu potrafi używać Getsugi, a jego szybkość ataku jest znacznie większa niż przewidywał, i zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, nawet rozpacz dodaje mu sił. Ichigo próbuje wykończyć przeciwnika jeszcze raz, ale w walkę interweniuje Chad i blokuje atak przyjaciela. Kurosaki wrzeszczy na Tsukishimę, żąda, żeby przestał się ukrywać za przyjaciółmi i zmierzył się z Ichigo jeden na jednego. W tym momencie Shūkurō atakuje Ichigo z zaskoczenia, lecz cios trafia w Ginjō, który ratuje chłopaka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 457 strony 9-18 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Uryū pokonani przez Ginjō i Tsukishimę Ichigo biegnie do Kūgo i go łapie, ale Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo, lecz atak zostaje zablokowany przez Kurosakiego. Przybywa Uryū Ishida, twierdząc, że został zaatakowany przez Kūgo Ginjō. Następnie wystrzeliwuje strzały, które zostają zatrzymane przez miecz Kūgo. W tym samym momencie Shūkurō tnie Uryū w plecy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 458, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Kūgo mówi Tsukishimie, by go przeciął, ponieważ Uryū będzie ich kluczem Potem Kūgo wyjaśnia co się stało kiedy zaatakował Ishidę. Tsukishima powiedział, że przetnie go tylko dlatego, że jego aktorstwo jest słabe. Mówi, że po przecięciu zaczął Ichigo nazywać "Kurosaki". Następnie Ginjō wbija swój miecz w Ichigo i kradnie mu Fullbring. Gdy to się stało, chłopak popada w rozpacz po utracie odzyskanych mocy. Shūkurō się odwraca i mówi, że gdy widzi go płaczącego robi mu się go żal. Kūgo odpowiada mu, żeby sobie płakał, gdyż już im się nie przyda oraz jest mało prawdopodobne, że spotkają go ponownie. Kiedy odchodzą, za nimi wybucha energia zmuszając Kūgo i Tsukishimę do odwrócenia się. Widzą wtedy Ichigo w szatach Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459 strony 6-19 thumb|left|190px|[[Gotei 13 wkracza do akcji]] Po tym, jak Orihime i Chad zobaczyli Shinigami, pomyśleli, że są tu po to, aby powstrzymać Ichigo, lecz pojawia się Tsukishima i pyta się ich, czy mają wątpliwości co do swoich wspomnień. Mówi, że jest to dziwne, ponieważ nie wierzą swoim wspomnieniom. Shūkurō pyta Orihime kto obronił ją przed jej rodzicami i zabrał ją, i pyta się Sado kto dał mu jego monetę. Nagle pojawia się Kūgo i przypomina Shūkurō, żeby nie naciskał na ich przeszłość, gdyż staną się wtedy bezużyteczni. Ginjō pyta się, czy pamięta ile osób przez to zginęło co robi. Następnie Inoue i Chad zaczynają się źle czuć poprzez zwątpienie w swoje wspomnienia, lecz ratuje ich Kisuke oraz Isshin. Isshina patrzy na Uraharę ponuro, że to on ma najtrudniej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 462 strony 9-14 Kiedy Kūgo daje członkom Xcution moc Ichigo, Tsukishima podchodzi do niego i pyta się, czy ma zamiar podzielić się z Moe, ponieważ wykluczenie go z kręgu przyjaciół jest niemiłe. Ginjō odpowiada, że wzmocnienie mocy Shishigawary mogło by przysporzyć im problemów, po czym wyjawia Tsukishimie, by zabił Moe kiedy skończy się walka. Shūkurō wzdycha i mówi, że miał ciekawe zdolności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 463, strony 3-4 Później wchodzi do pokoju rozmów i staje do walki z Byakuyą Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 463, strona 14 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima i Byakuya stają do walki W pokoju rozmów, Tsukishima pyta się Byakuyi, czy ma czas na wpatrywanie się w księżyc. Kapitan odwraca się i mówi mu, że jest szczęśliwy, iż to on jest jego przeciwnikiem. Kuchiki wyjaśnia, że Ichigo jest zbyt pobłażliwy i nie byłby w stanie zabić Tsukishimy dla zemsty, a Zaraki nadaje się jeszcze mniej, ponieważ marzy tylko o dreszczu walki, zaś specjalna umiejętność Fullbringera położyła by go przy pierwszym ataku. Shūkurō odpowiada, że Byakuya mówi tak, jakby jego miecz nie mógł dosięgnąć Shinigami. W tym momencie atakuje odwróconego kapitana, ale miecz zostaje zatrzymany przez płatki Senbonzakury. Kuchiki mówi, że gardzi jego stylem walki. Bez podnoszenia własnych rąk jest aktem tchórzostwa, które plugawi i dręczy więzy braterstwa. Dodaje jeszcze, że jest to akt bezwstydności zasługujący na śmierć. Tsukishima mówi, że oto jest i niech spróbuje go pokonać. Kapitan Byakuya mówi, że zgłądzi go i odejdzie stąd, zanim Shūkurō w ogóle użyje swojego miecza..Manga Bleach; Rozdział 464, strony 16-19 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima zatrzymuje Byakuyę Wiedząc, że Byakuya używa Shikai, Tsukishimie będzie trudno się do niego zbliżyć. Shūkurō myśli, jak sobie z nim radzić. Potem zaczyna sunąć ostrzem miecz po ziemi. Następnie kapitan Kuchiki robi krok do przodu i staje na kładce, powodując, że podłoga wysuwa się do góry. Byakuyi udaje się odskoczyć. Shinigami uwalnia Shikai ponownie, aby zranić Fullbringera z daleka. Kuchiki pyta się rywala, kiedy pozostawił tu pułapki. Tsukishima odpowiada, że bardzo dawno temu. Skūkurō następnie wyjawia, że jego Fullbring może mieć wpływ na dowolne cele, rzeczy materialne i żywe. Nagle Byakuya pojawia się za Fullbringerem i uderza, ale Tsukishima łapie jego rękę. Fullbringer wyjawia, że jego Fullbring może przeciąć Shikai Byakuyi, przez co umieścił siebie w przeszłości kapitana, więc ataki Kuchiki są mu teraz znane.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 468, strony 1-6 i 13-19 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima tnie Byakuyę Tsukishima bezpośrednio tnie Byakuyę wzdłuż klatki piersiowej. W odwecie, Kuchiki próbuje zaatakować przeciwnika, lecz Shūkurō odskakuje i mówi, że się odsłonił. Fullbringer wyjawia, że wie o Bezpiecznej Strefie kapitana. Pole jego dyspozycji ma promień ok. 85 cm wokół niego, więc jeśli Tsukishima znajdzie się w tym polu, będzie bezpieczny. Tsukishima mówi, że ta strefa dotyczy jego dwóch form: Shikai i Bankai i obie będą bezużyteczne, ponieważ Shūkurō "pomógł je rozwijać". Zdumiony, że Tsukishima dowiedział się tak wiele o jego umiejętności, Kuchiki przypuszcza, że nawet ataki Bankai nie będą miały wpływu na Fullbringera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 469, strony 2 i 4-9 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya pokonuje Tsukishimę Byakuya ponownie chce zamknąć przeciwnika w Senbonzakurze, by nie mógł on dojść do Bezpiecznej Strefy. Tsukishima tnie Kuchiki przecinając jego miecz. Mówi, że atak ostrzami wzrósł, ale 17 miesięcy poszło na marne. Shūkurō kpi z Shinigami, ale Byakuya spokojnie podchodzi i podnosi kawałek miecza i je upuszcza wymawiając słowo Bankai. Tsukishima jest obojętny na ataki Byakuyi, twierdząc nadal, że staje się nudny. Dziwi się, że Kuchiki pozwala mu wejść do Bezpiecznej Strefy. kapitan atakuje Shūkurō, jednak Fullbringer robi uniki. Tsukishima mówi, czy zauważył, że im szybsze robią się ostrza, ich wyprowadzenie staje się samobójstwem. Tsukishima atakuje Byakuę, a ten wyciąga rękę by zatrzymać ostrzami atak, lecz sam zostaje zraniony przez Senbonzakurę. Kuchiki podnosi rękę, a Tsukishima pyta się go, czy teraz użyje Kidō. Pewny siebie Fullbringer podchodzi do Byakuyi z rozwartymi rękoma. Byakuya nagle przebija klatkę piersiową Shūkurō, a przez dziurę wylatują płatki Senbonzakury. Później się okazuje, że Kuchiki wyciągnął rękę by pochwycić płatki swojego Shikai. Tsukishima przyznaje, że jest zaskoczony nową taktyką Byakuyi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 472, strony 4-18 thumb|right|190px|Wykrwawiający się Shūkurō Umierający Tsukishima leży bez ruchu i mówi Byakuyi, że jego Fullbring powinien na niego zadziałać. Przypomina Shinigami, że wszystko zawdzięcza właśnie jemu. Kuchiki odpowiada mu, że jest mu za to wdzięczny. Mówi, że mimo wszystko jest wrogiem Ichigo, i dług lub nie, nie miał żadnej litości zabijając go. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 473, strony 1-3 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo Tsukishima następnie pojawia się, kiedy Ichigo ostatecznym ciosem przecina Kūgo. Chce go zaatakować zza pleców, jednak przed nim pojawia się Rukia, która chce uratować Kurosakiego, jednak z jej klatki piersiowej wyskakuje Riruka przyjmując cios. Shūkurō krzyczy by zeszła mu z drogi, po czym zauważa martwego Ginjō. Riruka wyjaśnia, że nie mogli go uratować, ale Ichigo to zrobił.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 477, strony 12-18 thumb|right|190px|Moe niesie Tsukishimę Tsukishima idzie przez las i zaczyna krztusić się krwią a następnie wpada w rozpacz i pyta się, czemu Ginjō musiał umrzeć. Tsukishima mówi, że Kūgo nauczył go używać zdolności i walczyć, ale nie nauczył go, co ma zrobić gdy kiedyś umrze. Po chwili zauważa Moe.Bleach manga; Rozdział 478, strony 2-6 Shishigawara bierze na plecy Tsukishimę, który się dziwi, że Moe przyszedł. Shishigawara mówi, że całe szczęście że nie umarł. Moe mówi, że Shūkurō jest najsilniejszy, że nie może umrzeć. Tsukishima przypomina sobie Ginjō i dziękuje Moe, który mówi, że jest to dla niego normalne mu pomagać.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 478, strony 17-20 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima, Giriko i Ginjō w Soul Society Po śmierci Tsukishima, podobnie jak Kutsuzawa oraz Ginjō, trafia do Rukongai. Według słów Kūkaku Shiby, cała trójka włóczy się bez celu po ulicach, do czasu, aż ta ich odnajduje. Po tym, jak Ichigo Kurosaki wraz z Gwardią Królewską zostają odesłani do Pałacu Króla Dusz, Kūkaku popędza odnalezionych, aby ci jak najszybciej wspomogli jej brata, Ganjū w treningu.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 518, strony 14-15 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima przebija Ichigo Tsukishima wraz z Yukio i Ginjō przychodzą na miejsce walki. Przebija na wylot bark Ichigo. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie odpiera, że są teraz po tej samej stronie. Każe Orihime użyć Sōten Kisshun na mieczu Ichigo. Po uleczeniu miecza, pyta się, czy są już kwita. Ichigo odpiera, że bardziej się nie da.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 681, strony 13-14 Wynalazki to broń, którą Tsukishima stworzył dla Riruki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 447, strona 4 Po obu stronach pistoletu znajdują się skrzydełka, a z tyłu umiejscowiona jest fiolka, wewnątrz której znajduje się ciecz. Urządzenie jest w stanie wystrzelić znajdujące się wewnątrz miniaturowe przedmioty, które następnie ulegają powiększeniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 469, strony 11-12 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Tsukishima biegle posługuje się mieczem, co wystarczy do walki z Ichigo i Kūgo, pokonując tego pierwszego, mimo że nie miał mocy Shinigami, a częściowy FullbringManga Bleach; Rozdział 445, strony 12-17 i walczy stojąc w miejscu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 446, strony 7-14 Bringer Light: Tsukishima ma niezwykłą szybkość, jak zauważył Uryū, jego prędkość jest znacznie większa od normalnego człowieka. Shūkurō jest wystarczająco szybki, by mógł uciec Ishidzie, który korzysta z Hirenkyaku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strona 6 Nawet przeciwko mistrzowi Shunpo, którym jest Byakuya, kapitan musi się mieć na baczności walcząc z Shūkurō. Jest w stanie robić szybkie uniki przed Senbonzakurą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 468, strona 5 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Tsukishima wykazał się bardzo twardy. W swojej drugiej walce z Ichigo, był w stanie wytrzymać kopnięcie w dach swojej posiadłości z dużej wysokości, nie ponosząc żadnych poważnych obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 457, strony 10-12 Moc duchowa: Nie wiadomo dokładnie ile Tsukishima posiada mocy duchowej, ale ma jej tyle, żeby zobaczyć Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459, strona 17 Fullbring thumb|190px|right|Fullbring Tsukishimy : Fullbring Tsukishimy jest aktywowany przez manipulację zakładką w książce, która jest w kształcie tsuby katany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 439, strony 12-15 Kūgo Ginjō zauważył, że Księga Końca jest mieczem z wysoką siłą ataku, która może przebić się przez wszystko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 9 Book of the End jest zdolny do dwóch rodzajów cięć; pierwsze jest zwyczajnym, klasycznym cięciem, mogącym zranić lub zabić przeciwnika. Drugie natomiast, umożliwia Shūkurō umieszczenie swojej postaci we wspomnieniach ranionej osoby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 477, strona 14 Podczas starcia z Byakuyą, Tsukishima wykazał, iż obie te właściwości mogą zostać połączone w jednym cięciu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 469 thumb|right|190px|Shūkurō umieszcza swoją osobę w przeszłości Orihime * Zmiana przeszłości: Tsukishima może wstawić swoją „obecność” w przeszłość ludzi, których jakimkolwiek sposobem przetnie mieczem. Efektem jego mocy nie jest kwestia „zaufania” lub „braku zaufania”. W rzeczywistości, Tsukishima zawsze był częścią ich przeszłości. Dla nich, Shūkurō jest głęboko zakorzeniony, gdzieś w życiu, jako rodzina, przyjaciel albo ukochany. Dostał się głęboko w ich życie prywatne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 454, strony 9-10 Jeżeli Tsukishima przebije tą samą osobę dwa razy, wtedy cofnie efekt.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 458, strona 18 Kiedy Tsukishima korzysta z tej zdolności, jego ofiara nie doświadcza żadnych obrażeń ciała, mimo że miecz ją przebił.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 449, strona 10 Dodatkowo, gdy ofiara zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z obecności Tsukishimy w niespójności przeszłości, a tym, co się właściwie zdało, zaczynają cierpieć psychicznie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 462, strona 12 Możliwością jest także wstawienie swojej obecności do obiektów nieożywionych. Przez cięcie ziemi, może fałszować historię o zmianie jej struktury tak, jakby było to dawno temu. Przecinając przeciwnika lub jego broń, jest w stanie zdobyć wiedzę na temat wszystkich technik osoby, mówiąc, że znajomość staje się niczym widząc je do tego stopnia, że jest to „wręcz nudne”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 468, strony 17-19 Cenzura thumb|right|190px|Różnica między mangą i anime Obrażenia Tsukishimy podczas walki z Ichigo były znacznie złagodzone w anime. W mandze, jego całe ramię zostało odcięte przez Fullbring Ichigo,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strona 17 jednak w anime zostało to ograniczone do lekkiego przecięcia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 359 Ciekawostki * Książka, którą Tsukishima czyta, to „The Return of Aion” autorstwa George'a Kiriana.Ogłoszenie przez Tite Kubo na Jump Festa w 2012 Książka w rzeczywistości nie istnieje. * Rękaw Tsukishimy na prawym ramieniu został trochę spalony przez atak Ichigo, ale w późniejszych wydarzeniach rękaw wraca do normalności.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 446-447 * W anime sznur z mieczem jest fioletowy, a w mandze zielony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456, strona 1 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Shūkurō Tsukishima ru:Шукуро Цукишима cs:Shūkurō Tsukishima de:Shūkurō Tsukishima es:Shūkurō Tsukishima id:Shūkurō Tsukishima fr:Shūkurō Tsukishima pt-br:Shūkurō Tsukishima Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fullbringerzy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Xcution Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Dusze Kategoria:Martwi